This application relates generally to obtaining ratings. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to obtaining ratings using a rating service.
Over the past few years, the prevalence of portable communication and/or computing devices has skyrocketed. For example, some consumers now carry smartphones and other portable Internet-enabled devices that may allow consumers to access the Internet from almost any location. More recently, users have begun using portable Internet-enabled devices to complete tasks that previously may have been completed with a desktop computer.
Along with enhanced computing power of portable computing devices, some communications providers have updated their communications networks to support frequent data communications with the portable computing devices. As a result, some communications network operations may know a geographic location of a computing device at almost any time and can leverage that information to provide new services for users and/or to otherwise enhance the user experience.
For example, weather information may be provided to a smartphone based upon a location of the smartphone. Similarly, some mapping programs may provide traffic information associated with an area at or near a device executing the mapping programs. Thus, location based services can be used to tailor information presented at and/or provided by a portable computing device.